I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal surgery and, more particularly, to systems and methods for repairing and/or reconstructing affected skeletal structures.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Each year millions of people suffer from back pain arising from defects in the intervertebral disc space. Commonly, surgical interventions directed at promoting fusion across the affected joint are employed to permanently provide long term pain relief to the patient. Typically, such fusion surgeries involve performing a partial or complete discectomy to prepare the disc space, and then implanting a natural or synthetic intervertebral fusion implant within the prepared disc space. Supplemental fixation, such as bone plates (anterior or posterior) or rod systems (posterior) may be further employed to provide stability across the affected joint while the body goes through the fusion process. Plate implants have been used for many years to aid in the promotion of fusion across affected vertebral disc spaces through stabilization of the joint. These spinal fixation plates are directed at complete immobilization of the affected joint while affording the optional benefit of restricting fusion inducing materials such as bone grafts within the joint. As a result of the fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies, the disc height between the vertebral bodies is restored, thereby reducing pain in the patient.
During a lateral access surgery performed through a minimally invasive operative corridor, it can be a challenge to obtain the angle or exposure necessary to properly implant an anterior or posterior supplemental fixation apparatus. Often, additional incisions must be made to accommodate placement of such fixation devices. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.